


Beginning

by HyperMint



Series: It's a Date! [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HyperMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is new to the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine.

Jimmy Palmer was new to NCIS and wasn't at all sure what to make of his new co-workers.

Dr. Mallard was nice, and Abby Scuito. Agent Todd made him glad he was gay and Agent Gibbs was really intimidating. Agent McGee wasn't so bad, being relatively new to NCIS, himself. A lot of the personnel were really nice to him. 

After a week, Jimmy was on good terms with all he met. But the one that he found strangely fascinating was Agent DiNozzo.

He didn't know why, but the Italian was different than the others. Maybe because he was Italian and there really wasn't any others, beside Abby. Since Tony was on the Major Case Response Team, he was always out of the office whenever Jimmy was upstairs in the office proper. 

Maybe not having enough contact with Tony made him so fascinating. Jimmy wasn't sure what it was, but he brushed it off as a novelty thing since he was brand new and was likely to attach to anything.

But after a month, Jimmy was still kind of attached to Tony and that was when he finally decided that he was having a crush on the older man. 

Now, Tony - he noticed - was as straight as they came. Oh, he wasn't as homophobic as a lot of the agents would think. He was open about a lot of things and open minded about a lot of others. He had to be, considering his job and all. Still, Jimmy knew that Tony probably didn't need the - probably - unwanted affections from a co-worker. That was why he decided to keep it to himself. There was really no need for Tony to know.

Besides, crushes came and went. There really was no reason to think differently about this one. Jimmy was positive that he would be over Tony as soon as he finally got a date.

Little did he know...


End file.
